1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for automatically establishing a print mode in a printer which is adapted to be equipped with an optionally available cut-sheet feeder.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
In a known printer for printing on cut sheets of a predetermined size, the printing operation is generally effected in one of two modes: a single-page mode in which the printer is stopped after the completion of printing of the last line of a page; and a continuous mode in which the printer automatically starts a "top-of-form" action after the printing of the last line on one sheet, to bring another sheet into printing position for printing thereon, thereby permitting a continuous printing operation on successive sheets.
In the case where a printer is equipped with a sheet feeder for automatically loading the printer with cut sheets one after another, the continuous printing mode is desirable and convenient. In this case, however, there are some occasions to print in the single-page mode. On the other hand, if the printer is not equipped with a sheet feeder, and the printer is loaded with cut sheets one by one by the operator, the single-page printing mode is desirable. If the printing is effected on a web which has preforations for separation into sheets, the continuous mode is preferred. For the above reason, the single-page and continous printing modes are generally provided.
In the case where the printer is equipped with a sheet feeder, it is convenient to adapt the printer such that a print-mode default value is set so as to normally select the continuous mode, and such that the single-page mode is established only when the operator manipulates a mode selector, desiring to achieve printing in the single-page mode.
If the printer is adapted to be equipped with an optionally available sheet feeder, the setting of the above-indicated default value for selection of the continuous printing mode will automatically establish the continous printing mode even on the printer which is marketed without the sheet feeder. Therefore, the operator must manipulate the mode selector to establish the single-page mode each time the printer is turned on. Thus, the above setting results in reduced ease of operation forsuch printers.
Conversely, the setting of the print-mode default value so as to normally select the single-page mode will improve the ease of operation for the printers not equipped with a sheet feeder, but will give rise to the above-indicated operational inconvenience for the printers equipped with a sheet feeder.